Analog fiber-optic links with dynamic ranges free of spurious signals can be achieved using either direct or external modulation methods and can be assembled entirely from components that are commercially available. Using optical fiber to remotely locate radio frequency (RF) antennas for high performance communication links, however, can require a dynamic range of 125 dB.multidot.Hz or more in conjunction with a low noise figure (i.e., less than 5 dB).
External modulation of a carrier creates a modulated signal having a combination of high dynamic range and low noise figure more readily than direct modulation of the carrier because it permits the use of very low-noise solid-state lasers that cannot be modulated directly at RF frequencies. To extend the dynamic range beyond the 115 dB.multidot.Hz achievable using commercially available Mach-Zehnder lithium niobate modulators, an improvement in modulator linearity must be realized. The dynamic range of an external modulation link is limited by the nonlinearity of the modulator transfer function (i.e., the relationship between the optical output power and the signal voltage applied to the modulator). This nonlinearity causes a distortion in the modulated signal that increases with increasing signal voltage.
Electro-optic modulators utilizing the electroabsorptive effect can have very linear transfer functions. Unfortunately, electroabsorption modulators yield significant noise figures because they cannot operate at optical input powers greater than a few milliwatts. Communication links with lower noise figures are obtained using external modulation of higher CW optical carrier powers (i.e., at least 100 mW). Currently the only type of optical modulator that generally can operate at these higher power levels is a lithium niobate device based on the linear electro-optic effect (i.e., Pockels effect). Conversion of the linear modulation of the refractive index into a modulation of optical intensity is achieved using an interferometer or a directional coupler, however, either conversion method results in a nonlinear transfer function. The result of a nonlinear transfer function is the generation of harmonic and intermodulation distortions that degrade the modulated signal.
Dynamic ranges in analog optical communication links in excess of 115 dB.multidot.Hz have been achieved using specially designed electro-optic modulators that minimize one or more orders of harmonic and intermodulation distortion. Currently, however, improved dynamic ranges of approximately 125 dB.multidot.Hz using these linearized modulators have been achieved only for frequencies less than 1 GHz. In addition, linearization across more than an octave bandwidth requires precise balancing of the signal voltage levels on multiple electrodes in the custom modulator, thus providing a significant implementation challenge.